


Running out of Time

by Evil_Goat_Baby



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Flashpoint - Freeform, Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, M/M, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2018-08-08 19:59:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7771153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Goat_Baby/pseuds/Evil_Goat_Baby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry saves his mother but he gains the power to tell the future. He saved Len from his father and they start a friendship that will hopefully go somewhere more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First step to real life

When Barry had saved his mother, he had no idea what would happen but knew he was doing the right thing.

 

★★★★★

 

Barry woke up from the same dream. He has had since that day the Yellow Man made the storm in their living room, and the Red Man saved him and his mom. The dream portrayed that he himself was the Red Man called The Flash and that he and some friends saved people. Another strange thing that kept happening was that Barry knew things he shouldn’t have any knowledge of, such as that Joe had a son named Wally. Joe never questioned Barry when he had the "look" since he found Wally was real. The Look is what his parents named the face that Barry makes when he knows something he's not supposed.

 

Barry got up. Today he and Iris were going with Joe to the station for Job Day because Barry’s dad could not take Barry. He made it outside when he was dressed and ready to go. He climbed into the back of Joe’s car to find Wally seated in the back and Iris in the front.

 

“Hi Barry, are you ready?” Iris asked from the front. Barry nodded and Joe drove off. Wally offered some of the chips he was eating. He took a handful and ate them, while Iris talked to her father the whole ride about some girls in her grade who were mean to everyone. She was convinced they were the plastics from the movie Mean Girls. It made him wonder why girls were so mean to one another.

 

Joe pulled up to the station, and everyone got out. Barry walked up the staircase to the crime lab as the others followed Joe to his desk. Barry loved the crime lab, it felt like a second home to him in the same way that Joe’s house did. Yet it more felt as though it was the only place Barry felt he could breathe sometimes. When he walked in he found sitting on one of the chairs. A high school student reading some of the crime files. He was tall and wearing a parka, even though it was not that cold out. Something about him made Barry’s heart speed up and set all of his nerves on edge, as well as calm him in a way Barry had never felt. Barry carefully climbed the last steps he was on, but with his bad luck, he tripped and fell straight on his face. The high schooler looked at him, then rushed over to help him to his feet.

 

“Thank you,” Barry stuttered out.

  
  


“No problem, the name’s Len. And yours would be?”, he said as he extended his hand. “Barry...Barry Allen.” Barry turned red as he shook Len’s hand. He smiled at Barry but soon turned mad as Detective Snart came in.

 

“Come on Len, it's time to go home.”

 

“Yes, Dad, ” he got up and quickly said to Barry, “It was nice meeting you, Kid.”

 

When Len and Detective Snart left, he suddenly had visions of Detective Snart hitting Len and a young girl. Barry felt tears fall from his face, and standing in front of him was Iris.

 

“What did you see?”

 

“Snart hitting his kids,” replied Barry. Iris hugged him and shushed him till he stopped crying.

 

“Let's go tell Dad, what happened.”

 

“No,” Barry sniffed out, “this is the only day he gets to see Wally. I don't want to wreck it.”

 

“Okay, but the second Wally is home, we tell him,” said Iris. Barry nodded.

 

★★★★★

 

Joe pulled up to Wally’s house, letting the youngest of the group out before turning around to look at Iris and Barry with a stern gaze. Iris looked at Barry mimicking the face the best she could. Barry looks down before quietly saying

 

“I had one of my… you know things at the station about Detective Snart hitting his kids.” Joe was quiet for a few seconds, but then put his hand on Barry's head and ruffled his hair. 

 

He said, “I'll look into it Barry, you know I will.” Barry nodded and Joe drove them home. Barry laying on his bed, staring at his ceiling and all he could think about was Len. From how he looked at the station, cool and awesome. Then to the way, he looked in the vision. He was scared, but not of getting hurt. No, he was trying to protect his sister. Barry could not sit still, so he got up and started to make a plan for how he could help. He couldn’t always just hand the problem of what he saw to Joe. He would have to start dealing with this himself.


	2. Some Baby Steps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry tries to control his power.

Barry spent the whole night on the Internet, trying to find out what he could do to help. He found out that if Joe wanted to put Detective Snart away, he would need physical proof. Barry knew that his visions wouldn't hold up in a court of law.

He had called Iris to help with an idea he had, and she said she could come over that Friday. Barry was having a hard time thinking of how he was going to explain his idea to Iris.

 

That Friday he walked home with Iris at his side, still stumped about what to tell her. When the two made it to Barry's room, Iris decided that enough was enough.

 

“Barry, what did you call me here today for?” she said as she put her hands on her hips.

 

Barry took a deep breath before saying, “I need your help to try to focus my ability, so I can help Joe catch Detective Snart.”

 

“And save Len,” Iris added.

 

Barry’s face turned bright red before he burst out, “What do you mean?!”

 

Iris smirked. “You have a crush on this Leonard Snart.”

 

“What?! I.. I.. Is it that obvious?” Barry said, looking at her with a shy expression. Iris smiled big nodding.

 

“But I think it’s a good thing. So how’re we going to help you focus your ability thing?” Barry's face lit up, as he pulled out a folder that he had about everything he could find even close to his ability, and started to explain.

“All week I have tried meditation like the monks do, and if I do it long enough then my head hurts. I get quick flashes, but they're too fast for me to see what they are.”

 

Iris nodded slowly, taking in everything Barry said, but then said “And you need me for?..”

 

“To focus on. Help keep my focus on one person.”

 

“Okay, so how?”

 

Barry made a face, for that had not crossed his mind. He had been so worried that Iris would think that he had lost it. Iris sighed before sticking her hands out as she sat down cross-legged. He sat down joining her and held her hand closing his eyes. He focused on trying to do anything that would help. Many hours passed as the two sat there. When it was about dinner time, Barry had a flash in his head of a much-older Iris smiling at a man. Her face was filled with so much love and happiness like she wished that the moment would not end.

Then Barry noticed that Iris was staring at him with a worried, confused expression.

 

“Did it just work?”, Iris asked.

 

Barry slowly nodded and took some deep breaths, as so many thoughts flooded through his head…. like who was Iris giving one of those chick-flick love scene smiles to? Barry heard his mom call from downstairs that dinner was ready, and they both walked down.

 

He sat down and said, “I controlled it and saw Iris smile the same as in movie love scenes”.

 

All of them looked at Barry for a long time before Iris inquired “Smile at whom?”

 

“I don't know, you just looked happy.” Iris made a face like she couldn’t decide if she was happy with that or not.

 

Barry's father, Henry, got up and walked to stand next to Barry and said: “Now why were you trying to control it?” Barry looked into his father’s eyes, expecting them to be filled with anger or disappointment for some reason, but instead, he looked worried.

 

“I want to help, and I can't just push what I see to Joe to fix all the time.”

 

Henry nodded. “I understand wanting to help people Barry, but be careful okay?”

 

Barry nodded before hugging his father.

 

Iris spoke, “So... anything else you can tell me about my mystery man?”

 

Barry laughed before his head felt like it was being ripped apart. He saw a flash. It was Iris holding a man. He was telling her that all he ever wanted to be was her hero. Iris was crying, and there was the man in yellow turning to dust. Barry blinked, and suddenly he was back home on the couch. It was late and his mom was putting the dishes back in the cabinet.

 

“Did I ruin the night?” Barry asked. His mother came over to sit next to him

 

“No, we all were just... worried when you fainted.”

 

“I must've looked like a dork in front of Iris.”

 

His mom laughed, “I think you'll make it.”

 

“Thanks, Mom, but can I have dinner?”

 

“Of course Barry.” Barry then had a flash of his mom with a knife in her chest. He had a lot of that one, and it always scared him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> POWER NOTES  
>  Barry’s powers are not actually seeing into the future, but the “visions” are his conscious mind interpreting the information that his subconscious has since before the Flashpoint timeline.

Barry’s View

 

Barry and Iris have been doing the “vision test” (the name Iris called it) after school. He was getting good at controlling his ability and the visions were less random, but still, it was not what he wanted. He learned there are rules of this ability. Rule #1: The vision lasts for only about a minute; Rule #2: No matter how similar two visions are, no two are the same; Rule #3, (the rule he hated) You must have had recent physical contact with the person you are having the vision of.

 

He wished he could just think of Len and find a way to help. Barry sighed. He heard Iris turned to him from where she was sitting.

 

“Still hung up on the whole touch, vision thing?” He and Iris had become closer to one another and told each other everything. “You have been hanging out with him at the station every week. Why don't you try to touch him?” she asked.

 

“What if I see something Len doesn't want me to know,” he replied.

 

Iris took a moment to think about what Barry just said before answering, “You might have to do something Len doesn't like because sometimes people don't think they need help.”

Barry kept thinking about this until Joe came to pick them up and then dropped Iris off at her mom’s house. Joe and Iris’ mother has been trying to work on living in both the kids' lives.

 

Joe turned down the road towards the station before signing and saying, “I have been trying to find out what I can, but unless Detective Snart is caught, I can't do anything.” Barry nodded, knowing how much that hurt him to say. Especially after meeting Lisa, Len’s middle school sister.  

 

As they pulled up Barry looked at Joe and said, “We will figure this out one way or another,” before jumping out and racing to the lab where Len was sitting. Barry stopped when he saw that Len was poorly wrapping a wound; it would anger him every time he saw a mark on Len. He walked up, sat down and stuck out his hand. For some time Barry had been learning first aid from his dad. Len slowly gave up his hand and Barry started to treat it the correct way. Len touched Barry's face where tears were; Barry didn't even know when they started. Barry hugged Len. Len was tense at first, but then he held Barry tighter. They stayed like that for a while, but when they broke Len apart to have a strange expression that sent worried chills down Barry's back.

 

Len’s View

 

Rewind to that morning

 

Len got up to start making a normal middle schooler breakfast, or at least what he thought was normal. It was important to him that Lisa got some sort of normalcy, because normal for his dad was a beer and some aspirin for the hangover. For Len’s breakfast, it was whatever Lisa didn't eat or something easy.

 

After breakfast was getting her on the bus and since it was Friday, it was Lisa’s ice skating practice today. That meant Len would have to pick her up.

 

After that dad went to work, which meant that Len left for work as well. After work, Len would go to the station to see Barry. He was really happy that in such a short span of time Barry, Wally, and Iris had become good friends with Lisa, plus Len liked Barry's company when the two were alone.

 

He heads to the lab since he had to wait for Joe to drop off Iris and come with Barry. Len looked at his arm, it was bad because of the little accident that happened last night when his dad was drunk. He managed to find the medical supplies and start wrapping his arm before Barry came in. Barry has been spending many Fridays patching Len up and the kid was getting good.

 

Len watched as tears form in Barry's eye and fall down his face. Len couldn't stop himself from reaching out and wiping his face. Len felt his heartache. It had been years since he or Lisa had cried. Most people wouldn’t look Len in the eye when they saw the wounds or scars, but Barry never did that. The kid took everything that had happened or was happening to Len and made him feel like it would be alright. Len wished he knew how to make the kid feel the same way he did, but before Len could think, Barry hugged him. Len had never really been hugged before. He knew how it worked or at least had seen people do it before. He slowly wrapped his arms around Barry. He was so warm and… God, he wanted to kiss him.

 

No, he couldn't do that. Barry was a middle schooler, the same age as Lisa. How could Len even think that? Barry was just so good that Len wanted to hide him from the world. He had never hated his dad as much as he did now. He had turned Len into an emotionless monster, was trying to do the same to Lisa, and was hurting Barry, all for a drink.

 

Len pushed away slowly, worried that soon he wouldn't be able to keep still anymore. “Sorry,” Barry said.

 

“No, it's okay Barry”, Len patted Barry on the head. “Let’s go see Lisa, okay?”. Barry nodded in agreement. They went to Len’s car; Barry and Len had been going together to Lisa’s practice for the last few weeks. Even when Len didn't drive him, both Iris and Barry would be there. Iris couldn't come today since she was trying to reconnect with her mother.

 

Len pulled up to the school and Lisa got in. The second her buttocks hit the seat she turned to Barry and started talking about her day. Barry of course somehow following who “That Bitch” or “Miss know it all” was and why Lisa had to defend her territory. When they got to the ice rink the conversation had become about Iris, her mother, and what Lisa was doing this weekend. Lisa and Barry got out so Len could park the car.

 

Barry view

 

When Len was out of earshot Lisa turned and said, “Did you kiss him?”

 

Barry became red as a tomato. “No... Not yet.”

 

Lisa signed “I thought for sure you did since you keep blushing and looking at him.”

 

Barry breathed out “I think he is worried that I’m too young and I respect that, but I really want to.”

 

Lisa laughed, then ruffled Barry's hair “you're too cute.” Lisa left to go change in the locker room and

 

Barry went to the bleachers to wait for Len. Soon Len joined him and Lisa was practicing her set before her couch came. Barry loved watching Lisa skate. She acted so tough all the time, but when she was skating there was no acting. It was just her, and Barry thought that was amazing.

 

He started to think back on how he had first met Lisa. Barry knew that Len had a sister, thanks to the vision he had, but he had no idea how to find her. Barry was aware that there was not much he could do to help but he could try to make it easier for them. Iris was the one who found her. At a gym she went to and they become good friends. They loved to try and match Barry with Len. Lisa was happy to have a friend, and she was overjoyed that Barry had a crush on her brother.

 

Lisa was finishing her practice and yelled at them up in the bleachers, “Let's get some ice cream.” Len sat up with a dazed look in his eye and nodded slowly.

 

Barry laughed “Good morning.” Len smiled, and then they met up with Lisa to go out for ice cream. On the ride there Lisa was on the phone and from the sound of it, Iris was on the other end. Len parked the car and they all got out.

 

As they went to the mall Barry bumped into a guy. Suddenly Barry saw a fire and the guy he bumped into watch the house burn. Barry blinked. He was being held up by Len, while the rest of him was on the ground. Lisa looked at him and asked, “What did you see?” Iris must have explained Barry's ability to her. Len, on the other hand, looked lost and confused at him back and forth to look at the two.

 

“Fire,” Barry choked out, trying to get air into his lungs, “lots of it too.” Len carefully let Barry go before getting up and yelling at the guy, who stood still while watching and looked generally confused by everything.

 

“ Watch where you're going,” he said.

 

“He bumped into me.” Len was about to go on yelling, but Barry had gotten up.

 

“He is right, I did and I'm sorry for..” Barry stops, trying to find the words.

 

The guy ruffled Barry's hair.“It’s okay Kid, but be more careful next time, okay?”

 

“Yes,” Barry said as a vision of the fire came again, but Barry saw the address this time. Barry found himself watching the guy about Len’s age, but with what looked like some burn scars on his hand and lower arm as he walked away.

 

Lisa now stepped in front of him, blocking the view. “I want vanilla, Barry?”

 

“Chocolate, ” she smiles at Len well he huffed off to get the treats.

 

“Iris told you?”

 

“Yes, when we first met.”

 

Barry nodded and sat down “It doesn't freak you out?”

 

Lisa looked at him, then sat across from him. She put her hands on his. “You see or have seen the worst things that people spend lifetimes trying to hide, and instead of standing on some high horse judging, you try to help. I think it's amazing.” Barry smiled happily. Len walked up and gave a weird expression, his eyes focused on their hand. Barry broke free and reached out for his ice cream. He ate it as he watched the secret message being sent by Len and Lisa to each other. Lisa took a bite and shook her head at Len. She continued to eat but would look up at Barry and smile. Barry couldn't help but smile back.

 

Len’s view

 

Barry was walking to the ice cream stand but then he bumped into some guy and then started to fall. Len grabbed Barry before he even got close to hitting the ground and carefully lowered him down.

 

When Barry's eyes seem to refocus and Lisa asked, “What did you see?” Len looked at her.

 

Then Barry choked out “fire, lots of it”. Len did not know quite what was happening, but he knew the guy Barry bumped had done something.

 

Len let go of Barry carefully before getting up and yelling, “Watch where you're going!”

 

“He bumped into me,” was the answer from the guy. Len was ready to hit this guy. How dare he try to blame Barry.

 

“He’s right, I did and I'm sorry for..”

 

“It’s okay Kid but be more careful, okay?” He touched Barry's head and something in Len froze.

 

“Yes!” Barry said they all stood there watching the guy leave before Lisa moved to be in front of Barry.

 

“I want vanilla. Barry?”

 

“Chocolate,” Barry answered. She smiled at Len and he went to the stand.

 

He kept thinking about how soft Barry's hair must be or what Lisa was talking about when she asked Barry about what he saw. What does that even mean? Len got the ice cream and was coming back to find Barry and Lisa holding hands. Why was everyone touching HIS BARRY? Wait, his Barry? What was he thinking? Barry wasn't his. He handed the ice cream to the other two when they both broke free. Len sat down to glare at his sister, while she gave one of her knowing smiles. She smiled at Barry and he smiled back. Of course, he smiled back. Barry was not about be taken by his own sister, right? After eating Len drove Lisa to Iris’s mom's house.

 

“Where to now?” Barry looked at him and then said, “We need to talk.” Len nodded and drove to a spot where they wouldn't be interrupted. Barry sat silently before finally saying, “for some time now I have had this ability” Barry made a face and Len couldn't help but find it adorable. “When we first met, I…” Barry didn’t need to say anything more. Len had put all the pieces together. Len sat still for some seconds to think about it all. “I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done...” before Barry could get any words out, Len had pulled him close or as close as they could be in the car. Barry started to cry. “I don't want you to hate me.”

 

“Barry” Len leaned back. “Nothing and I mean nothing could get me to hate you.”

 

Barry nodded and said, “The guy I bumped earlier, I saw him with a fire.”

 

“Do you think he set it?” asked Len.

 

“Maybe, but he looked like he was in pain”, replied Barry. Len nodded, processing the new information.

 

Just then his phone rang. On the other end was some bar calling and asking Len to pick up his father. Len backed up the car and started to drive to the bar. “Anything that might help us with this fire?” He asked Barry.

 

“Us?”, Barry asked.

 

“You don't think I'm letting you do this by yourself, do you?” Barry shook his head no and had a huge smile plastered on his face.

 

“I saw an address and it was by your house.”

 

“After we get my dad home, let’s check it out.”

 

“Thanks, Len.” The rest of the ride was in comfortable silence. Len got his passed out dad into the house before the two were walking up and down the street trying to find the house. On the edge of the hill was the house, there already was smoke rising out of it. Len whipped out his phone and dialed 911.

 

“911 what's your emergency?”, a voice on the other end of the line said.

 

“There is a fire at a *** west street, yes, the one on the hill.” Out of the burning house came the guy that Barry had bumped into.

 

“Is there anyone else in there?” Barry yelled at him.

 

“Yes, my family”, the guy breathed out. Before anyone had a chance to think, Barry was running inside the house. Len tried to follow, but the firemen had shown up and were yelling for the two of them to back up.

 

Barry came out with a boy sitting on his shoulders. The fire was growing larger and the firefighters were trying to stop it but seemed to be losing the battle. Len caught Barry when he fell down coughing and the guy was holding the boy, who was having trouble breathing. One of the firefighters came over with two oxygen masks. Both Barry and the boy were given them, but the boy was still not breathing right, and he coughed up blood. “Mick..” The boy called out in a small voice before he stopped breathing. The guy, Mick, sat there holding his brother.

 

“This is all your fault, you did this to make me look bad, didn't you, you knew I was on duty tonight.” Yelling this and walking towards them was Detective Snart, who was obviously still drunk. Len got in front of Barry, trying to use his body as a shield. One second Snart was marching towards them, but then he was on the ground, knocked out by Mick.

 

“You tried to save my brother, the least I could do was punch this asshole.”

 

“Thank you,” Len replied. The police arrived and asked what happened.

 

“Detective Snart had been out drinking and we brought him home, but he seemed angry about something that had happened with the man of this house. He was so mad, we tried to stop him, but he was inside before we got here. It was so awful.” The policeman nodded. He didn’t seem to completely trust what Barry said, but accepted it anyway.

 

The police took Snart away and Mick said, “Thanks, you didn't need to do that.”

 

“He is getting what he deserves.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ps: Barry is supposed to be about 13 or 14 well Len is about 16/17 next chapter has a time skip and Barry then with be about 20 well Len will be about 23. I did this because when they are younger and Len thinks Barry is kissable it seems less pedo if anyone cares really.


	4. Chapter 4

★★★★★ Years later ★★★★★

 

Sweet, salty sweat clung to the air. Len kissed the smaller man’s chest before taking the tiny pink nipple in his mouth. Biting down softly earned him a moan that could make angels swoon. Barry clawed at Len’s back and head, as he grinds against Len’s leg.

 

“Hurry!” breathlessly whispered. Len ripped off Barry's pants as he finished his the last breath. Sticking one already coated finger into Barry, quickly making it to all three. Not long after Len removed his fingers and was ready replace them with his dick. An ear piercing beep noise cut through the air.

 

Len blinked awake. A dream, of course, it was a dream. Sitting up, he looked down, taking notice of the bulge in his pants. He could do the dirty deed and finish himself off. Or he could get up and get ready for work. Hitting the snooze button on the still blaring alarm clock. Signing he reached down and pulled himself out. He works in the strokes as his mind wander back to the dream and focused on the lovely moan the dream Barry made. Within a minute with a shutter, Len came on his hand.

 

Len angrily yelled at himself in his mind. He knew Barry since the kid was in middle school and Len still had his head full of him. More since the kid graduate from high school and work for the CCPD. The older Barry got, the more wet dreams Len had of the two of them doing that. He was still surprising himself with how much self-control he had. He went to the shower still thinking of the dream, wishing it could become real, but he knew that Barry was too good for someone like him.

 

★★★★★

 

Joe turns to look at him as he walked into the police station. “You're late”

 

“Bad traffic.”

 

Joe pointed to the Captain's office “Your new partner is here.”

 

“Any good” with a shrug Joe walked off. Len opened the door to the office “Sorry, Captain, bad traffic”

 

Singh huffed “sit”. The other guy looks nervous, probably fresh out of the academy. “This is Eddie Thawne, he will be your new partner” before Len or ‘Eddie’ could get a word out Singh throws a file on the desk “Your first assignment” Len grabbed the file looking at it. It was a homicide some poor kid. “Allen already at the scene waiting so hurry up”

 

Len nodded and headed out the door, the new guy followed or at least tried to but he was moving at a fast pace. On one hand, Len could not wait to see Barry he had always brightened his day but he also could not get that dream out of his head. Len climbed into the driver seat, checking one more time where the scene was.

 

Climbing into the passenger seat was an out of breath Thawne. “You're fast, ” he let out. Len just dropped the file on Thawnes lap and drove away.

 

★★★★★

 

Arriving at the scene to find Barry on the phone trying to convince Joe something about Iris being a big girl that can take care of herself. When Barry caught sight of Len he smiled and end the call with the over worried Joe, but then a strange look was on his face. “Hello, I'm Eddie Thawne” Barry blinked watching Eddie for a few seconds “I'm Snart's new partner”

 

“Mick will be sad to hear that,” Barry said with a smile.

 

Len chuckled “He'll get over it. Anyways, he the one who left me first to become a firefighter and everyone knows the two don't mix.” Barry let out a laugh at that and he turned to the body.

 

“He was a freshman in college.”

 

“Cause of death”

 

Barry pulled the sheet away from the body revealing and a gunshot wound to the chest, “you tell me.” Eddie turned away

 

“That's awful.”

 

Barry sighed “That's not the worst of it. There are signs of sexual intercourse and not willingly.”

 

“God” Eddie choked out.

 

“The scene between gone through, yes,” Len asked. Barry nodded. “Good, we take a quick look around then you guys can clean up.” Barry left to go and talk to another forensic scientist. Eddie looked around with a disgusted expression plastered on his face. “Why did you become a detective if you can't handle this”,

 

Eddie looked up from the body “I want to help people and stop the bad guys, I need to be in the best position I can be.”

 

Len nodded “See anything”

 

“no.”

 

“Okay,” Len spoke with some of the office holdings off the onlookers.

 

When he came back, he found Eddie talking to Barry. That was not okay, wait Barry is a grown man he can make his own decisions, doesn't mean Len blood wasn't boiling with anger and a new need to hit this Eddie guy.

 

As Len got closer he heard Eddie say “Is he always that… Way”

 

Barry laugh at this “He's a big tough guy at the start, but when you get to know him, he is a good guy”

 

“I hope I make long enough to find that out for myself”

 

“Don't be so hard on yourself”

 

“I could not agree with Barry anymore, you don't know till you try”

 

“You know it is impolite to eavesdrop, Len,” Barry said in a mischievous tone.

 

“Ha, Eddie and I should be heading back”

 

“See you then” Barry smile out before walking away.

 

Eddie followed Len to the car “are you two a thing”. Len's head shot towards Eddie

 

“No, we know each other for a long time.”

 

“Oh,” Eddie smiles like he knew a secret that Len had missed. In the end, it didn't matter what Eddie thought, but it did keep him quite unlike the way there, he had spent the entire drive trying to make chit-chat. The new quiet was a warm welcome to Len, he hated driving with noise. He had forgotten how loud some people got when in cars.

 

They arrived back at the station and the silence, that Len was really starting to enjoy, was broken. “So how did you and Barry meet” something in the way that he said Barry's name made Len want to hit him square in the jaw.

 

“He helped get me out of a bad situation and for that, I will be entirely grateful.”

 

Eddie watches him for a second before smiling and saying “Yeah he seems like a great guy.”

 

**Yup Len really wanted to punch Eddie.**

 

Barry POV

 

When he saw Len he was overjoyed. First, it always was a delight to see him, but also it gave him a reason to hang up on Joe. Who had apparently bugged Iris’ phone? He had found out that she was going on a blind date with some cop and now Joe was on a mission to find out who it was. Most likely to gut the poor guy.

 

Then like a sudden slap, Len was with some guy. For a few seconds, Barry was passed that some guy would just come in and try to take Len from him. Then he registered the guy, he was the one that he keeps seeing with Iris when she demanded to know her future love life.

 

“Hello, I'm Eddie Thawne.” The new guy introduced himself and they went over the body. Barry left for a while to talk to another one of the forensic scientists.

 

When Barry came back Len left to talk to one of the other officers. “How can you not… Throw up.”

 

Barry turned to look at Eddie, “I” Barry took a second to think “most the time I just think about the science, but in some cases” Barry motion at the body, “it can be hard.”

 

“For that Len guy, it doesn't seem to be a problem. Is he always that… Way.”

 

Barry laugh at this “He's a big tough guy at the start, but when you get to know him, he is a good guy”

 

“I hope I make long enough to find that out for myself”

 

“Don't be so hard on yourself”

 

“I could not agree with Barry anymore, you don't know till you try”

 

“You know it is impolite to eavesdrop, Len” Barry's heart jumped happily at the sudden sound of Len’s voice behind him. Barry turned to him and all he could imagine was throwing his arms around the man to kiss him.

 

“Ha, Eddie and I should be heading back.”

 

“See you then” Barry watched them as they left.

 

“Allen, we should move the body.” Barry turned to help the guy with the body, but when his hand touches the body had a intense pain in his head of just white flashes before passing out.

 

Eddie POV

 

He was sitting in the captain's office waiting for someone call Snart. Captain Singh kept looking at his watch and muttering “where is he.” The door open to leave a well-sized guy with a shaved head.

  
  


Len, as he had learned that his new partner's name, took off after the Captain had finished. Eddie was having a hard time keeping up with Len as he walked.

 

The two had visited the crime scene and they met a forensic scientist by the name of Barry. When he first saw him Eddie swears he saw hatred in his eyes, but soon it was replaced by happiness. They went over the case and Eddie talked to Barry.

 

As Len and he were leaving Eddie asked him “are you two a thing?” Len said that the two weren't, but Eddie didn't buy that for a second the way they were making love eye at one another they weren't just longtime friends.

 

They got back to the station, Eddie asked how the two met. Eddie was happy to hear that Barry had helped Len out. Eddie was smiling as he went inside, but stop when Joe--an older detective he had met this morning--rushed out.

 

“Len something has happened to Barry.”

 

Len’ POV

 

After Eddie weird questions they started to head inside, but the Joe came running out “Len something happened to Barry.” Len couldn't breathe, his body went on autopilot and he got into the car, Joe got into the other side without a word.

 

“Which hospital?” asked Len as he made it out onto the road.

 

“Central City General MED.” In record time Len got them to the hospital. Iris and Lisa came out to meet them.

 

“They say that he must have had a panic attack because he was said to have touched the body, then fainted” Iris gave Len a look when she said this.

 

“I thought it didn't work with the dead.”

 

“Well, now it does.” The continued the conversation as the made their way to Barry's room.

 

“Hi” Barry’s voice was raspy. Iris brought a glass of water to his lips.

 

“Thank you.”

 

“What happened?”

 

Tears start falling do Barry's face, “I saw him die, Len.” Len sat on the hospital bed soothing him.

 

Joe was the first one to talk, “There's no point in all us standing here gawking like idiots, I'll take Lisa and Iris home. Len can stay here to take care of Barry. I'll work something out with the captain.”

 

Surprising to Len neither of the girls argued with him and with a nod of Joe’s head they left.

 

“Len” he turned to Barry, who had a fistful of Len’s shirt “it was a cop, but I can't remember who it was.”

 

“It's going to be okay Barry I'll nail this guy” he wrapped his arms around Barry. Len told the truth, he would do everything in his power to stop whoever had done this.


End file.
